False Love
by tigrun
Summary: It's been 10 years since Tsuna's ever thought about his first love, maybe because of the crazy thing that happened before in his life. And while many things have happen between those times, the Vongola decided to make a trial run with the help of by making him face Yakuzas and even an arranged marriage. How will he survive all these misadventures before him? With his Dying Will!
1. Chapter 1

It's been 10 years since Tsuna's ever thought about his first love, maybe because of the crazy thing that happened before in his life. And while many things have happen between those times, the Vongola decided to make some sort of trial run with the help of Nana's brother Issei, by sending him into his mother's side heritage, the Yakuzas and they will even go as far as setting up an arranged marriage for him! How will he survive all these misadventures before him? How, well with his Dying Will and some meddling from Reborn of course!

* * *

Target One: New School, New Student

"Zawsze in love…" A soft voice whispered as a lock was given from young female hands to another young male pair of hands. "I'll keep the key… so make sure to keep that lock, okay?"

The same female hands gripped onto the key as her face was hidden from view. "Then- then when we see each other again, when we are all grown up… we'll open that lock and see what's inside, okay?"

The young male's hands wiped the tears threatening to break. Spiky, untamed brown hair shook as the boy nodded. "Y-yeah!"

The girl smiled. "… and then…"

The boy smiled back. "… and then…!"

"We'll get married!"

* * *

(10 Years Later...)

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed for the umpteenth time, pouring what seemed to be the 37th bowl of hot morning soup for the cool spring air as he remembered the dream he had this morning about his promise, He sighed once again while adding: "Zawsze in love…". Having turned 16 a few months ago, today was supposed to be like any another day at his high school, but his hyper intuition was telling otherwise.

As it appeared, a majority of his Guardians have been sent to different schools, whether it's because of requests or because of urgency matters or because of different preferences in studying material. He had to leave Namimori to his uncle's city as he was expelled from his middle school, due to his _excellent_ tutor, Reborn. Chrome wanted to go with Mukuro to whatever high school he went to, despite wanting to stay with Tsuna. Sasagawa Ryohei, also known as Onī-san transferred to a different school nearly hours away, and with him going, Kyōko had to go as well. Gokudera, despite his arguments, was forced to go back to Italy to continue his studies for whatever reasons that Tsuna never cared for, as long as it kept the young bomber happy and away from danger (chuckles). The Shimon Family left to return back to their own school or went to different schools altogether, having found new interests or wanted to follow their own dreams that recently surfaced. Hibari was only forced to attend high school, because the local adults didn't want to hold him back (typical Hibari…).

When he was expelled, he had left the school with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Luckily for him, Yamamoto left for the same school as his dad opened a new sushi bar in the same city. Gokudera had to move back to Italy to study to become the best right hand-man. Well, technically, due to the explosion of most of their middle school, they were force to transferred to a new school that Boro-sensei, (Reborn in disguise as a math genius) offered as an interesting experiment.

The good thing for Tsuna, as he was transferred to that school, was that he wasn't known as Dame-Tsuna, or even as an almost expelled student, he had one of his best friend with him. But he was considered as a scary student that you should never mess with because of his "associates".

On another note, despite his uselessness that everyone back in junior high has accused him off, he was good at several things, such as:

"Hey, everyone! Breakfast's ready!"

Seeing who his own mother was, it wasn't surprising to see Tsuna picking up a few (more like a lot) of tips and tricks. Yamamoto himself commented on how Tsuna would've become a 4-star chef, something made Tsuna flush a bit.

Anyway, being a normal teenager born between a normal couple living a normal life was something Tsuna has wanted for a long time. In fact, it has always been his lifelong dream.

The problem?

"Uuoooh!"

"Tsuna-sama's special edition breakfast is here!"

"Awesome!"

"Let's have some of that food taught by Mama herself!"

"Yay~!"

He was born under a normal mom… and a mafia father. Well, that what he thought before he met his uncle, the brother of his mother, who is a Yakuza leader. He got later the detail of the romantic story between his mother and his father. They met while he was a work meeting with her brother, they fell in love at first sight when she served the food to everyone at the meeting. The rest of the story involves too much of craziness that resembled to his father and his mother's crazy relationship.

He learnt after coming here that he spent a lot of his childhood with his uncle as his parents as a crazy long honeymoon almost every year. So when he came back, he found his old room full of his old stuff and found back his old pendant that brought back memories including his recurring dream about his childhood promise with a girl.

His mother came few times at her brother place because she seemed to take daily cruise with his dad and the children all over the world as Iemitsu's responsibilities seemed to decrease as Hibari was taking control of CEDEF. But when she was here, she didn't mind feeding all mouths as she said:

"Hm? Why not?" The happy light brunette commented. "The more the merrier, right?"

 _"How dense can she be!?"_ Tsuna thought to himself as he began to eat his own breakfast. He blinked when he heard sniffing amongst those eating. Looking up, he saw one of the men sniffing as he ate his breakfast.

"T-to think… that Tsuna-sama is this generous with his hospitality… We're so lucky to have such a nice Boss-to-be!" He said, wiping tears in his eyes.

"Of course!" Another man said, this one having his hair slicked back, but the rest being a traditional Japanese yakuza clothing, continued to munch on the spicy cabbage he started, "Boss's gonna be the next after the chief steps down, as well as being ranked highest in "Most Generous Boss" in that Tsuna-sama's brother's book, the Ranking Fuuta!"

"I'm not gonna be part of the Yakuza!" Tsuna once again spouted out for the umpteenth time. And once again, for the umpteenth time, his so-called "underlings" all expressed their own distress of Tsuna denying the name as the future Boss.

"Ohoho, aren't you all being hyper this morning?"

Tsuna blinked, watching an old aged man walk down the stairs of his now bigger-than-norm house. "Uncle…" He mutters.

"Oh! Boss!"

"Good morning, Boss!"

"Ahahaha, good morning everyone," Issei, the leader of the Yakuza, greeted everyone, taking a bowl of soup. After having a spoonful, he smiles. "Mmh, delicious."

Tsuna chuckles as he grabbed his belongings. "Anyway, I gotta go school, so I'll see you all later?"

"Of course, Tsuna-sama!"

"Have a nice day at school!"

Timoteo blinked. "Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"There's something I have to tell you this afternoon. It's important, so will you listen?"

Tsuna smiled. "Of course, Uncle!"

"By the way, Boss," Idō called out. Tsuna turned to him to show that he was listening. "Recently, there has been a rise on some piece of trashes lying around. So please be careful."

"Piece of-… Why in the world would there be gangsters around!?" Tsuna wondered, having long interpreted that "piece of trashes" usually meant gangsters or thugs or something of the similar kind. Tsuna wrinkled under the thought of them having a gunfight with that very group, as well as losing some body parts.

 _"Ooh… all I want is to just be a regular student… is that so much to ask!?"_

Yes. Yes, it was.

* * *

(Bonyari High)

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time, thinking of how he had studied so hard just to pass junior high and get into high school that he never really did had the time to grab a date or two. Especially with all this mafia thing going on, he never really did had a chance to confess to Kyōko, but was starting to get over his crush, not seeing her as much, he still considered her as a special friend. With another sigh, Tsuna reached for the locket that was chained around his neck.

 _"But… there was that one time…"_ He smiled nostalgically. _"Hah, as if it could happen… it's been ten years since…"_

It was at this time… that Tsuna happened to look up to see a blonde girl on top of the school walls. They both blinked at each other as Tsuna took the time to finish his thoughts, while the blond girl had a piece of toast in her mouth.

 _"…then …"_ #A voir le replique du heros quand il rencontre chitoge

"Geh…" The girl let out, the momentum she held holding onto her as she fell on top of the young brunette.

"OW!"

"Uwah!"

A hand scratched onto a brightly blonde hair as the girl flinched at the fall she took. Ignoring the groaning from the boy beneath her, she stood up and began to run off. Turning around slightly, she took the little time she had to apologize.

"Uhh, s-so sorry about that! I am in a rush!"

And with a wave from the spunky blonde, Sawada Tsunayoshi was left in the dust… again.

* * *

(Later…)

The sound of the door sliding was heard as Yamamoto Takeshi looked up. His face brightening up at the sight of his long-time friend, he smiled, "Yo, Tsuna! How's it- whoa! What happened?"

"Sawada-kun!?" Onodera Kosaki sounded off, seeing the damaged face of her classmate and (very obvious) crush. "A-are you ok!? Sh-should I call the nurse!? Your nose is bleeding!"

"Eh?" Tsuna let out in surprise, touching his nose to see that it was indeed bleeding. "Huh, I didn't notice…"

"Sawada-kun! That's bad, letting your nose bleed out like this! Here, let me get a bandage for you!" She said truly worried for her classmate.

"Eh? Ah, i-it's fine Kosaki-san! I'm used to…!"

"Don't say that, Sawada-kun! What if it gets infected!?"

"Puhahaha! So you got a hit-and-run by a girl?" Takeshi laughed as Tsuna, with a dejecting look, as Onodera put the bandage on his nose. The brunette lightly glared at his friend, as he was blushing at Onodera's action. "I don't see what's so funny about it…" He wasn't used to having such a nice and beautiful girl take care of him like that. Maybe she was even prettier than Kyoko.

"Well, it's been a while since you got mauled by a girl, after all…" Yamamoto added making Onodera wondered about their past before coming here. Sawada was actually a nice and mysterious teenage boy.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled with a healthy blush on his face, remembering that time with an Italian assassin girl who once came over with the Ninth a year back. It took Tsuna months to get over it, and even longer to get the girl to apologize for whatever she did. The Tenth Vongola didn't really care anymore, having forgotten the reason behind why she was mad at him.

Gokudera wasn't very happy about that incident, whereas Mukuro was openly laughing. The two often fought during that time period, alongside with Hibari who thought they were "crowding" too much.

Tsuna hated his life because most of his entourage was composed of violent people.

"Anyway, did you hear about the new transfer student?" Takeshi asked as Tsuna blinked, having heard about the news. "Bet'cha it's gonna be a cute girl!"

"Ahahaha…" Tsuna chuckled as he took his seat, lightly touching his damaged nose.

"Alright class," Kyōko-sensei spoke up, settling down her class. The teacher looked towards the door, continuing, "Today, we'll be having a new student joining us. Please come on in, Kirisaki!"

"Hai~"

As the new student walked in, Tsuna's chestnut eyes widened at the familiar face of the blonde girl, who landed on top of him, walking in the classroom normally.

"I am Chitoge Kirisaki from America. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "I'm half Japanese on my mom's side and half American on my Dad's. My Japanese is perfect as you can tell. Let's all be friends!"

That sentence created an uproar with the students especially the male students:

"Whoaaa! She's cute!"

"What a Babe!"

"Her legs are soo thin! What a figure!"

"She's half Japanese. I haven't seen a girl as cute as her before!"

"In the meantime, please take an empty seat in the back…" The teacher said as she showed the seat next to Tsuna. The both of them looked at each other, and immediately recognized themselves:

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They both yelled at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, this chapter is finally finish. I hope you will all enjoy it as I did making it. I wanted to add that this fanfiction is based on "Forbidden Love," by Ignisha. I apologize that I forgot to mention before. Please forgive me!**

"How did we end up like that?" Tsuna asked himself, with girl next him to him added "This is all your fault, because of you, I lost my perfect chance for a perfect introduction." Glaring at him, ready to punch. 'Why the hell am I sitting next to her? Am I really this unlucky?'

*Flashback*

"You?/You?!" they both asked/yelled, but Tsuna continued first: "You are the barbaric who kneed me in the nose?" He failed to notice the aura of the woman which change dangerously as she flinched at the word "barbaric", ready to punch him. He only thought out loud tired of barbaric people coming in his life, messing up a little more each time. There wasn't one transfer student in his life who didn't cause him a problem. He didn't mean to outburst, maybe he was just tired, stress out because his so-normal life, maybe because he hasn't been able to lash out to Reborn like that in a long time.

One thing was sure: he had made her upset and he noticed it too late as he received a punch straight in his face. "Shut up!"

Tsuna held his cheek as he remembered the punch and the intense argument with her explaining she wanted to have a good impact on the students but it was all ruined by Tsuna, Tsuna almost felt bad, almost as she had kneed him as well as running away without properly apologizing.

As Tsuna and Chitoge argued, the teacher, Kyouko-sensei, thought that they knew each other so it should be normal they sat next to each other.

*End of the flashback*

'So here we are.' Tsuna said as the girl glared at him hoping just like him to get away from each other. Too bad for them, it wouldn't happen. He could literally see the girl hoping to be applauded for her.

Kyouko-sensei planned to make them take care of the animals. Chitoge seemed irritated about that, but Tsuna didn't mind, he had been taken care of them since he came here. Frankly he used to be scared of Chihuahuas but he got used to them thanks to the box animals and Hibari forcing him to take care of his pets during a mission as well as the meddling of Reborn.

Chitoge tried to feed them but was too careless with quantity. Tsuna quickly stopped her as his body instinctly shivered as he was reminded when he did that with Hibari's animal and was bitten to death by Hibari, curtesy of Reborn, recording everything: "A boss must be able to feed his men correctly."

The next days were difficult with their constant bickering. Tsuna has rarely been like that, but the girl seemed to be really bugging him, he couldn't explain why. And it didn't help that boys considered him lucky to spent some much time with an American beauty. Sure, she had nice face, but Tsuna didn't think she was as beautiful as Kyoko or even Onodera. She was almost as barbarian as Xanxus.

It only got worse when he found out that he had lost his precious pendant with her falling on him. He couldn't lose it and forget again, he just couldn't do one more time or he might forget for real this time as well as the promise. He already had forgot it for so many years.

He thought back to the pendant and his promise a long time ago. 'I wonder what she's doing now… I don't remember her name or what she looks like but I do remember that promise. But I get the feeling I can see her again if I hold onto this pendant. If only Onodera was my first love.'

He immediately asked the transfer student to help him find it, since it was basically her fault and her stupid knee. He tried to explain it to her, but she didn't really seem to want to help. She still helped in her own way, but Tsuna would find it later on. Weirdly, Onodera seemed to know what the mobster was describing as if she already saw it a long time ago.

It didn't help that home, most of the Yakuzas were preparing for some battle against gangsters. This was definitely a bad week. He spent most of his time at school next to her, being classmates, the school farm caretakers, and pendant searchers.

…

…

...

…

When they were in classes, he tried to help her with his best as he saw she wasn't the best with kanjis. But he was always met with a glare with her saying: "I told you "not to talk to me", right?" Tsuna was kind getting irritated with her. Well, he was getting really angry but he was too tired to hold it in. And when he was losing it and calling her a gorilla, he always met with a heavy hit.

"You seem to keep getting injured." Onodera said sweat dropping, as she gave him a bandage.

"She must really like hitting people, just like them…" Tsunayoshi said as he remembered all his dangerous acquaintances. He really had not luck with his life or as Reborn put: his luck = F-. Fuuta classed it as the worst luck imaginable.

"But… You say that and yet you're nice to her. It's one of your good points." Onodera said reminiscing the part where Tsuna tried to give her his work with Japanese even it wasn't perfect, well far from it. "I saw you."

'She saw me! I am kind of happy right now!' Sawada thought in his mind, turning his head from her so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Oh, right. Sawada-kun, where did you buy that pendant?" She asked wondering about that object.

"Oh no. I was given that pendant long ago." "Long ago?" "About ten years ago!" "Whoa… You are really good at holding onto things." "Not really, I king of forgotten about for quite some time before I move back here. It was in my room at my uncle's place. So now that I remembered it as well as the promise, I have to take care of it until it is fulfilled." "Promise?" The conversation has Tsuna smiled brightly remembering the promise and Onodera looked back at him also wondering about something.

 **It was his sixth day with that gorilla girl.**

…

…  
…

"Geez, we can't find it at all." Chitoge sighed tired of not being to able to find it.

"Please continue looking for it." Tsuna tried to be nice as he really wanted to find it. "Anyways, Why did you transfer here now of all times?"

"Huh? Why are you interested suddenly?" Chitoge sweatdropped as the boy was finally asking something about her. She then continued shyly: "I was dragged by my parents…"

"And what do your parents do?" Tsuna asked intrigued about what kind of job would brought her parents from America to Japan.

"I-it doesn't matter what they do! And why do you have to talk like you are above me in the world?"

'I cannot believe people think she is cute or beautiful.' Tsuna thought as his intuition was telling that she was hiding. 'If she didn't talk, I guess she could be consider cute, plus even if she complains a lot, she still helped me.'

"It is not here, I will go look over there." Chitoge said snapping Tsuna from his thought as she passed in front of him. 'That smell, it seems nostalgic.' He thought as he ignored his intuition telling about something. Reborn would kill him if he ever found out. 'Where did I know it from?"

As he thought of it, he saw some gangster being followed and fired at by his uncle's man. 'I guess it is getting even worse.'

 **It was his seventh day with Kirisaki.**

…

…  
…

…

'She is late…' Tsuna said as he was still looking for his necklace. He suddenly heard heavy steps behind him. "You are late, Kirisaki. Come and help me."

"GEEEZZ! I can't take it anymore! Will this ever end!?" Chitoge yelled holding her head in frustration.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked kind of shyly, fearing the worst out of her temper.

"Some girls from class told me… that…" Chitoge was trying to said something remembering their conversation, "How do we look like we're having fun talking together?! The only reason we're together after school is because I'm being kind and helping this idiot look for something!" She yelled in frustration.

"WHaat?!" Tsuna yelled not understanding completely what was happening.

By hazard, Onodera was heading towards them: 'Finished my committee work early, so I can go help Sawada-kun.' Then she heard it:

"Don't fuck with me! It's your negligence that caused this! It's because you weren't carrying it properly! And besides it's you!" Chitoge then calmed herself a little bit, "It's been one week already! Just give up on it! Someone probably picked it up already and thought that it was garbage and threw it away!"

"You don't know that. It is something very important to me." Tsuna tried to stay calm.

"It's just something you got from a girl you liked a long time ago! How creepy! Stop being dragged into the past like a pansy!" Tsuna was hitting his limit as she insulted him and especially the girl he made the promise with. Even Onodera was shocked about what she said. "I bet that she has forgotten that she's given it to you. How lame! You're such an idiot!"

'And always treasure it' A memory came back to Tsuna in the same moment. "SHUP UP! You don't have to look for it anymore, just go away!" His eyes flashed orange in anger. It began to rain at that exact same time.

Chitoge looked at him while he looked at the ground. "…Okay…" She said thinking about something. Not that Tsuna really cared, he was mad at her and at himself for yelling at her, just because he lost his temper. She had still helped him looked for it, but he thought it was too late to say anything.

 **It was his eleventh day with Chitoge.**

…

…

…

…

" _ **I bet that she has forgotten that she's given it to you. You're such an idiot!"**_

Tsuna thought back at what she said as he was still looking for the necklace. "Dammit!" He said in anger as he punched the ground.

"Sawada-kun!" Tsuna looked in front of him to see Onodera breathing kind of hard, "Kirisaki-san wants you…" Tsuna then proceeded to follow her.

"What's with her? Asking me to come here…" He looked at his left as he saw the American girl in the distance. She seemed to be in the same position as a pitcher. "What? Is that Kirisaki-san?"

"GYYAAA!" He said as he received something in full speed in his face. "OOOOCHHH! What is that girl doing?!" He was kind of glad of Reborn training, thanks to that he was still alive.

"Ar-are you okay Sawada-kun?" The sweet girl asked worried about him.

"Hm?" He looked back at the object that hit him. It was the pendant he was looking for.

"Is that your…" She asked.

"Yeah but why did she…?" Tsuna asked not knowing what to say.

"You know… Kirisaki-san has been looking for it this entire time. She told me not to tell you anything…" Onodera explained, as Tsuna noticed a piece of paper attached to his necklace. On it, it was written in English, but thank to Reborn he understood most of it:

If you can translate this go ahead and try.

 _I fulfilled my duty._

 _So don't talk to me anymore_

 _scum bastard!_

 _Chitoge_

"I can easy tell she's making fun of me." 'She's infuriating but she has good points to her.' "And what worst is when she talks." He looked back at the wing in deep thought "Maybe I should give up on this ridiculous promise…"

"N… No, You shouldn't!" Onodera exclaimed surprising the boy. "Sawada-kun… You promised someone, right? If she does remember that promise like you have… Then I'm sure she would be saddened if you did that. Even if it's just a child's promise from ten years ago, it might be important to her as well…"

'EH?! Onodera? No, it can't be…' Tsuna thought quite surprised at what she said.

"Ah… Sorry! I was saying some weird things!" Onodera said blushing quite much.

"Thank you… I feel kind of cheered up. I guess you're right. Whether I see her or I don't see her… It won't change the fact that promise is important to me. I'll be sure to treasure it." He smiled kindly. He left waving goodbye. "Thanks a bunch, Onodera! Well, Later!"

"Ah! Yeah, later!" She said kind of surprised by him leaving. *Sigh* "I still haven't opened it." She said holding to a key. "I am such an idiot."

'I was shocked, I really thought that she was my 'promise girl' for a moment because of the way she talks, it would be great if it was her!' He thought excited. He thought back about how he came to talk to her, it was all thanks to that barbaric girl. 'I really should thank her but there might not be a chance for us to be together again.' That's what he thought but his intuition was telling his otherwise.

"Oh, you are back, Tsuna." His uncle said as he asked him to follow as they headed towards his uncle's room.

"What's going on, Uncle?" Tsuna intrigued to what his uncle wanted to talk to him so seriously.

"I believe you know about the war with the gangsters… It looks like about to go into an all-out war." Issei explained seriously.

"Is everyone going to be okay? What about the town?" Tsuna wondered about the consequences of such actions.

Issei smiled knowing his personality, "We will both suffered from the war. And that is where you come in!" He said pointing his finger at his nephew. "There is only one way to prevent this war. And it's something only you can do."

"So… Something only I can do?" Tsuna was getting a weird vibe out of the conversation.

"The truth is I'm an old friend with their boss. And it seems like he has a daughter about your age… And that's where you come in Tsuna. _**Will you start dating her?**_ "

"WHAAT?! Da-date her? W-why do I have to do that?" Tsuna asked quite disturbed by the information.

"Geez, you can fake it if you want… The younger guys wouldn't do anything if both sides' heirs are dating, right? Plus, it could help as training for you know what." His uncle said as he was telling him that in his future as Don Vongola, he may be fore into such situations or just force for Reborn's pleasure.

"Y-you can't just joke about this kind of thing! You know I…" He said thinking of Onodera and this afternoon. 'If Onodera really is that girl…'

"What the? Do you already have a girlfriend?" He asked intrigued.

"UGH… Well That's… *Grumble Grumble*" Tsuna tried to say something.

"I'm sorry but lives are on the line here… Plus if we don't do anything, Nono and his men may start to take it as an offence for a famiglia to attack their allies, and decided to take their matter in their own hands." Issei said with some seriousness, reminded that it could really end in a gruesome bloodbath with no survivors for the other side especially if they sent Varia.

'Can't help it then… Worst case scenario, we just have to 'fake' it for a couple of days… And if this can avoid a war and a massacre.'

"I told you that I haven't decided to do this yet…" "But I heard he's a hunk!" "Eh!? No, but…"

'I know that voice…' He thought as his intuition was clearly alerting about something.

"So, she is going to be your girlfriend." Issei as he opened a curtain. It opened to see Kirisaki with her father saying: "I'm not ready yet…" with her voice kind of trembling. Both of them had an expression of pure surprise on their faces.

'It explains everything, why she transferred here at such a weird time... Why she didn't want to talk about her family… and why the smell was so familiar. That smell was gunpowder, a smell I should be used to because of Gokudera.' Tsuna thought as he realized how stupid he had been not understanding the signs, as he ever known someone who was transferred as such a time who wasn't involve with mafia.

"This is Chitoge Kirisaki-Ojouchan. Starting tomorrow, you two will date for three years." Issei introduced her to his nephew who already knew each other.

Thus, that day was the day that the worsts possible match, them, started dating. This false love will also lead Tsuna down the path to that promise ten years ago but he didn't know it yet.

 **Here is the end of this chapter.**

 **Thanks for all your support, and reviews:**

 **The first Hero King Gilgamesh: Love the name by the way, one of the possible pairing is of course OnoderaxTsuna**

 **HolyKnight5: Thanks for your fantastic ideas.**

 **ezrealStarBurst: Tsugumi is nice and fun. You will have to wait and see what happens**

 **ShinyKyu: thanks for reminding and putting straight.**


End file.
